At present, liquids containing a dissolved gas, such as soft drinks, beer and the like, when bottled or canned, in passing from the filling station to the sealing station, lose a substantial amount of liquid due to the frothing and foaming that occur inherently and that induced by the shaking and joggling of the container in being moved from the filler to the capper or sealer. In one brewery alone, it is estimated that in excess of 4 million barrels of beer are lost in the time of one year by frothing and foaming of the beer in being conveyed from the filling operation to the sealing station. At roughly forty dollars per barrel, this represents a substantial loss of profit.